in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Spoon
'''Red Spoon '''is a young foal who comes from Equestria. He is Red Fork's younger cousin, and despite his young age, he is one of the most smart and clever members of the team. He is owned by Redfork2000. Personality Red Spoon is extremely mature and intelligent for his young age. Despite being the youngest member of the Red Crystals, and one of the youngest in the Locked Room Gang, he is one of the most mature characters among his team. He is pretty clever when it comes to fighting, and in many cases Red Spoon will find a way to outsmart his opponents to neutralize them without even fighting. However, if Red Spoon decides to fight, he's not going down easily. Although he isn't nearly as resistant to damage as Red Fork or Captain Red Shell, Red Spoon is fast, agile, and clever. Many opponents may underestimate him by his young age or small size, but Red Spoon is certainly a competent fighter. Red Spoon is also pretty protective with his friends. Even though at first it seems like he'd need to be protected by his older friends, in reality he's helping his friends out of trouble much more frequently. However, even with all these abilities, Red Spoon isn't arrogant or mean-spirited. He is a loyal friend, and is always ready to offer help to those he cares about. Abilities Don't underestimate this little pony! Red Spoon may seem small and harmless, but he has quite a variety of abilities. * '''High IQ: '''Not exactly an ability itself, but this alone makes Red Spoon much more competent. Red Spoon is extremely intelligent and clever, even surpassing the intelligence levels of the likes of Blue Ocean and Alice. Red Spoon's IQ is estimated to be approximately 160, and he uses this natural intelligence to outsmart opponents, and build up genius plans. * '''Cooking: '''Red Spoon is known as one of the best chefs from Equestria. He has his own restaurant, and his delicious meals are hardly equaled by anything else. * '''Magic Ability: '''Like any unicorn, Red Spoon has magic abilities thanks to his magic horn. Even though his magic abilities aren't as developed as those of Red Fork or Dark Shadow, they can still be a useful weapon against enemies. * '''Pyrokinetic Magic: '''One of the only ponies to know such a devastating kind of magic, Red Spoon can do fire spells, becoming just as powerful as a fire ninja. However, this ability is mostly related to his frying pan. He can use fire spells by himself, but when he uses his pan as a weapon, he can make it can harness fire powers and cause severe damage to enemies. Themes Trivia * His hair was going to be blue, like Red Fork's. However, a mistake was made while creating his design, making him end up with purple hair. The readers liked Red Spoon this way, so the purple hair was kept as his official hair color. Category:Males Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Ponies Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Intelligent Category:Alive Category:Single